


Dawning Logistics

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Sylith-3 is very touched by the Dawning presents.  ... too touched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DAWNING, EVERYONE, I HAVE SOME FEELINGS BUT SYLITH-3 HAS EVEN MORE. Because she is ridiculous.

Having an extremely emotional one-ton death machine collapse sobbing on your shoulder in the middle of the Tower plaza was certainly a unique experience.

It was also an experience that Allison's creaking vertebrae could have done without. Yet there she was, struggling to keep Sylith-3 upright in front of the Cryptarch's stall while Sylith wailed "I'm not worthy!" into the folds of her cloak.

"Of course you're worthy," Allison said. Where was the best place to give Sylith a reassuring pat? Usually the shoulder worked, but Sylith's new gauntlets were a bit too spiked at the top for that. "Probably the worthiest Guardian I know. Did Shaxx say something? Because after last Iron Banner, I'm ready to tell him just where he -"

"No! The _presents_!"

Allison's hand stopped mid-backpat. "What?"

"The presents from the City!" Sylith said, her lights blinking a deep, distressed orange. "The Sibyl was right! I hardly ever think about the City people but they're giving us _so many presents_ and I'm not worthy!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Allison said as she tried to maneuver Sylith's head around to a less uncomfortable position. "You've done a lot for the City, you're not unworthy of getting a few little presents."

Sylith's lights flared yellow, which was a new one. "They got me wormspore! _Wormspore_ , Allie. That means they went on the Dreadnaught. Civilians can't be on the Dreadnaught! _I_ wasn't even supposed to be on the Dreadnaught! You heard Eris, it's _people_ , Allie. _It's made of people_. We can't let civilians go there!"

"Or," Allison said, "they got it from Eris, who must have stacks of it by now. You and the Sibyl have given her tons of wormspore, maybe she gave some to the civilians to pass on." It was difficult for her to imagine civilians interacting personally with Eris Morn, but she supposed they could have done it by mail order or something.

"... oh." Somehow Sylith managed to sag even more, threatening what was left of Allison's balance. Then she perked up at a thought without actually taking any of her weight off Allison. "But the engrams! There's engrams, too. You have to go outside the City to get those!"

"I could take five steps backwards and buy an engram _right now_." Light, she hoped that Master Rahool wasn't listening to them. He usually seemed more amused by Sylith than anything else, but why did she have to act like this in front of the Traveler and everyone?

"Oh - right." Sylith's overheated faceplate cooled off slightly, which was a relief to Allison's shoulder. "But still! They're so nice, giving us all this stuff - we should do something for them!"

Allison opened her mouth to rattle off all the things they'd already done for the City, then closed it. What was the point? Sylith would punch an Ogre on a dare and fling herself onto the backs of Fallen machine gods because someone asked her to help out, but throw her a couple spare motes of Light and suddenly she was all _I'm not worthy_ , as if anything anyone could give her was worth what she'd accomplished.

"Yeah, we should _definitely_ do something," Sylith said, straightening up to punch her right fist into her open left hand and finally freeing Allison. "Maybe we could go back to the Dreadnaught and -"

"You know, if you really want to do something for the civilians, maybe you should start by learning some of their names," Allison said.

Sylith stuck her hands behind her back. "Uh, well - I was thinking something more awesome, like I was hearing these rumors that Omnigul's back..."

"Oh, no, I think your vocal mechanisms must be malfunctioning, it's so hard to make out what you're saying," Allison said cheerfully. "Was that 'Oh, what a good idea, Allison, let's go right up to the Future War Cult lounge'? I think it was!"

"But that's not really -"

"I bet you'll just make those guys' day," said Allison, putting her arm around Sylith's back and firmly steering her towards the hangar bay while Sylith buzzed in protest but thankfully didn't put up a fight. "Won't that be an excellent Dawning present for them? I'm sure you'll have so much to talk about!"

She should probably have Curt take a picture of Mahmud and Talia's faces for posterity. Maybe Sylith's, for good measure. It might be petty, but her aching back deserved some revenge.

And at least she could put off facing Omnigul again for one more day.


End file.
